Angry Kyu
by Kondouchiaki
Summary: Kyuhyun marah sama Siwon karena dicuekin terus sama namja yang mendapat julukan ultimate top seme itu./"Kyu? Kau ini kenapa sih, lagi 'dapet?"/Dedicated to all WonKyu shipper here/Mind to RnR?


.

.

Disclaimer : I don't own them eventhough i want *lol*

Warning : gaje (mungkin), abal (mungkin), dan yang paling penting, fic pendek -_- ehehe

Pairing : My OTP XD -WonKyu-

.

.

* * *

><p>Siwon memandang fokus buku yang sekarang berada di tangannya. Rasanya, buku kecil bersampul biru muda yang tak terlalu tebal itu sangat menarik perhatian lelaki yang mendapat julukan simba dari Kim Heechul itu, sejak ia melihatnya beberapa hari lalu di toko buku lama langganannya.<p>

Matanya meneliti setiap kata yang terangkai menjadi kalimat-kalimat itu.

Siwon sedikit bersyukur ia masih bisa membaca buku itu karena sedang menunggu penerbangan ke China. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan buku itu masih terus tersampul rapi dan tersimpan di rak buku kamarnya.

"So, dream is..." Gumamnya pelan. Buku yang memakai bahasa inggris itu sedikit membuat Siwon kewalahan dalam mengartikannya. Pasalnya, buku itu terdiri dari kata-kata old english, dan terkadang mengandung makna ambigu di beberapa kalimat.

Dan tepat di sebelahnya -hanya berbeda sofa, ada seorang namja yang sedang sibuk menguap kecil di single sofa dengan kaki terangkat satu.

Tangan kirinya bertumpu di lutut kiri yang ia angkat. Dan dengan bosan, ia memainkan poni kecoklatannya yang sedikit keluar dari topi kupluk putih yang dipakainya.

"Hyung." Namja itu menoleh, memanggil Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Hyung." Panggilnya lagi, setelah panggilan pertamanya tidak digubris oleh lelaki bertopi fedora coklat muda itu. Merasa kesal, namja itu melempar bantal sofa yang ada di punggungnya ke arah Siwon.

'Pluk'

Dan tepat mengenai wajah samping Choi Siwon. Siwon menghela nafas pelan sebelum menoleh ke arah namja di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Cho Kyuhyun? Kau tak lihat aku sedang membaca?" Katanya, kemudian ia kembali fokus ke bukunya. Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun -Kyuhyun- itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hyung, aku bosan! Kau sudah berkutat dengan buku itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu, kau bahkan tak memperdulikanku sama sekali!" Serunya.

Siwon tersenyum kecil ke arah namja berkulit pucat itu. "Baby Kyu ayolah, buku ini menarik kau tahu? Lebih baik kau sering-sering membaca buku ketimbang bermain dengan game-mu itu."

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Aku juga membaca buku asal kau tahu, Siwonnie."

Seulas senyum kembali terpatri di wajah tampan Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung melengos begitu melihat senyumnya itu, senyum yang menyebabkan dirinya jatuh kepada seorang Choi Siwon, hyungnya di Super Junior.

Sudah hampir 2 tahun Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpacaran, tepatnya sejak Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit pasca kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya tahun 2007 silam. Saat itu, tak peduli Siwon sedang lelah atau banyak schedule yang harus dikerjakan, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Walau ia datang hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun, dan menemaninya selama yang ia bisa, meskipun hanya 15 menit.

"Hyung," Panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hm?" Jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Alis Kyuhyun menyatu. Ia tak habis pikir, padahal banyak sekali orang yang memperhatikannya juga menyukainya, ia bahkan menolak menjadi kekasih Sungmin dan Zhoumi hanya karena Siwon. Tapi namja yang satu itu bahkan tak menoleh saat dipanggil olehnya.

"Apa buku itu lebih menarik daripada aku?"

Sontak, Siwon menoleh mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Ia memandang namja manis itu dengan tatapan bingung, "Kyu? Kau ini kenapa sih, lagi 'dapet'?"

Kening Kyuhyun langsung berkerut, -tanda tak suka dengan pertanyaan Siwon barusan. "Babo! Aku ini namja! Mana mungkin aku bisa hal seperti itu?"

Siwon tertawa tertahan begitu mendengar suara bass kekasihnya naik satu oktaf dari biasanya, -dan memang selalu terjadi kalau ia sedang marah.

Siwon menutup bukunya, kemudian menaruhnya di atas tas hitam miliknya, "Jadi, kau mau aku melakukan apa sekarang?"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun sedikit melebar, kini Siwon tengah menatapnya dengan menumpu dagu dengan tangan kanannya, di tambah senyum manisnya, bahkan kedua lesung pipinya sampai terlihat.

"Aniyeo! Sana lanjutkan saja membaca, kalau itu lebih menarik bagimu!" Tukas Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil iPhonenya dari dalam tas, dan menyibukkan diri dengan benda tipis itu.

Siwon tertawa kecil, ia mengelus wajah Kyuhyun dan kembali membuka bukunya. Dia kembali mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di buku itu.

Tanpa Siwon sadari, pipi pucat kekasihnya itu sudah dihiasi semburat merah tipis akibat perbuatannya barusan.

Jujur saja, kalau hyungnya yang lain tahu Kyuhyun sedang marah, mereka pasti berusaha mati-matian membujuk Kyuhyun agar tak marah, seperti membelikan berbagai macam makanan atau pakaian baru. Tapi hyungnya yang satu ini, tak perlu melakukan hal itu.

Karena, hanya dengan sentuhan tangan milik Siwon saja, langsung membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah, dan bahkan lupa kalau ia sedang marah terhadap Siwon yang tidak mempedulikannya sejak tadi.

"Cih." Dengus Kyuhyun pelan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar lemah dihadapan Choi Siwon.

"Kalian berdua, ayo. 15 menit pesawatnya akan take off." Leeteuk, sang leader Super Junior menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sejak tadi menunggu di salah satu cafe di Icheon International Airport.

Siwon mengangguk, ia memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas hitam miliknya, kemudian menentengnya seraya berdiri.

"Ayo GaemGyu." Siwon mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya, ia menoleh ke belakang dengan senyum kecil, menunggu namja manis itu menjawab uluran tangannya.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon sengit, "Hn." Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan mengamit lengan kiri Siwon. Kini mereka berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali tertawa kecil, menikmati candaan masing-masing.

Yah, Kyuhyun memang tak pernah bisa tahan marah terlalu lama terhadap Choi Siwon. Karena namja itu selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan amarahnya dalam sekejap dengan sentuhan dan senyum manisnya.

.

Salah satu alasan kenapa Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon ialah karena namja itu punya cara sendiri untuk membujuknya agar tak marah, juga lelucon garingnya yang menyebut Kyuhyun dengan GaemGyu.

.

.

-Fin-

A/N : Annyeong~ XDD saya datang dengan fic yang pairingnya my ultimate bias, WONKYU ! lol

gimana ficnya? kerenkah? baguskah? cakepkah? X) *plak* just kidding. Aa, aku ngepost fic ini karena fic yg magnae's stories idenya lagi buntu, jadi idenya gak bisa keluar dari otak saya dan menghasilkan 1 chapter baru di fic itu, mianhaeyo =,=

btw, ini fic pertama saya tentang wonkyu yg di post di sini, so i need review (concrit, flame, praises -maybe-) from you :)

sorry for misstypo..

wanna RnR ? ^-^

~Jeongmal Gomawoyo~


End file.
